


The Longest Chess Game Of Them All

by MusicPlotter



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chess, Don't copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Harry Potter, No.28 Beaten, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Whumptober 2019, Wizard's Chess (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: Harry finally beats Ron in a game of chess.





	The Longest Chess Game Of Them All

“Check!” Harry grinned at Ron, even though he was well aware that Ron was probably about to crush him. He didn’t care much, he was just happy to be back at Hogwarts with his real family. He had spent the whole summer at the Dursleys at Dumbledore’s insistence and it hadn’t exactly been fun. Although he’d been given the last few days to try and heal away any injuries before he left for Hogwarts, his whole body still ached and his back stung from where it was still scabbing over.

“Actually Harry, that’s checkmate.” Harry’s grin faltered and he looked at the board in front of them.

“Checkmate as in I win?”

“Yeah, that’s what it means.”

“Oh.”

Harry slumped and looked down, feeling oddly defeated despite his victory. It was the first time he had won in a game of chess against Ron and he felt like the world had ended. Ron beating Harry in chess was the basis of their friendship, so now that Harry had gone and ruined it, would Ron find someone else to crush in chess?

“Why do you look so down, you just won a game mate?”

Harry winced at the reminder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Ron was very confused, why was Harry apologising? He hadn’t done anything wrong. In fact, Ron was overjoyed that someone was finally giving him some competition. Sure, when he was younger it had stroked his ego a little to have something that no one could beat him at, but after all these years it had gotten a little boring.

“What do you mean?”

“It’s just, this is your thing isn’t it? I don’t want you to think that I’m trying to take it from you.”

Ron could tell when his best mate wasn’t telling the whole truth. After six years in near-constant company, he doubted that Harry would ever be able to hide anything from him.

“Uh-huh. Now tell me the truth.”

Harry sighed and went to stand up but at Ron’s hard look stayed sat down.

“Well, umm, you like playing chess right?”

Ron nodded.

“And you like winning it. So now you’re going to want to find someone else who won’t ruin your games. Look, I promise I won’t win again. You don’t have to find a new best friend. Please, Ron.”

“Oh, Harry. I like winning but I like losing more. It’s like Quidditch, you enjoy the game more if it’s actually a bit challenging instead of an easy win, right?”

“I guess.” But he still refused to look Ron in the eye.

“Come on Harry, look at me or I’ll have to do something drastic.” 

Harry’s stare was focused on the ground. Ron sighed dramatically as if what he was about to do troubled him deeply. It didn’t. He stood up and moved around the table to the armchair that Harry was sitting in, he gave Harry a second to change his mind and save himself. Harry  _ still  _ didn’t look at him, he must want Ron to do this.

Ron gently threw himself onto Harry’s lap - he didn’t want to hurt Harry, just stop him from spiralling. All of his legs hung off the edge of the armchair allowing his head to just about be underneath Harry’s, letting him look into Harry’s eyes. He frowned at the tears threatening to run down Harry’s cheeks, though his concern was lifted slightly at the small giggle that escaped Harry at his actions.

“You’re my best friend Harry. You always will be, no matter what. This summer was hell for me and I know that it was even worse for you trapped at that hell house. Even if you beat me at chess for the rest of our lives you’ll still be my favourite person in the entire world. I’m sorry that you didn’t already know that.” 

He sat up a bit and wrapped his arms around Harry, letting Harry burrow his head into the crook of Ron’s neck. He felt small fragile arms wrap around his waist and momentarily felt so angry at the world for making his best friend feel this insecure. The feeling passed and instead he felt determined to make sure that Harry knew that he was loved, knew that he was the most important person in the world, not because he was the stupid Chosen One, but because he was  _ Harry.  _ Irreplaceable because no one could  _ ever  _ live up to Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one, but let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also find me [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/musicplotter) on Tumblr!


End file.
